God Help Us
by TheGreekMenace
Summary: Just a quick one shot. Follow Pvt. Davis into a small city in Illinois. Zombies have taken over and survivors are dwindling. Davis's team has orders. Find the Survivors. but its a code for something different. ONE CHAPTER ONLY! SHITS AND GIGGLES


**Chapter 1**

**Just for fun. This is a one shot gents. NO more chapters :D quick little BOOM! Session haha! Enjoy it.**

Pvt. Davis POV

The whoosh of the helicopter the first time you hear it up close can be terrifying. I mean, when your running under it, it sounds as if it is going to slice your head off and send you to see your maker early. Now? I enjoy its sound. Its defiant, ruthless, independently fierce. It sooths me as I enter missions inside of its interior. It helps me, every solider finds something to help them relax. I've seen one guy rub his thumb over and over again until its raw, one guy prays to whomever he believes in, one guy had a rabbit foot in his pocket. I don't judge, I listen to a whoosh for comfort. My picture of my deceased son and wife do me no favors. After all, they are the reason I joined.

"Alright gents, strap up! Remember, watch your corners, follow basic training and you'll live. Those monsters out there are NOT humans. They will not hesitate to kill you and eat you like a burger. Anything. Man, woman, and child. I expect to see you to help the marines below to secure the LZ. You know the drill. Good luck Boys."

With that inspiring speech, the Sargent stood up and the light turned red, alerting us that our landing was soon. My comrades were all nervous, especially due to the stories from the past teams that got pulled out. You get bit, you die. Simple and sweet. Rather depressing but it's what our job is.

I stood up as the rest of the team followed our sergeants lead. I took a deep breath. I help my M81 Carbine, newly issued. Semi-automatic, 30 mag. Her name was Jennie. She never failed me.

The light blinked green and the doors opened. And into Hell we plunged.

Sgt. Louis called out Alpha team. That was me, and 12 others. Our job was to secure the LZ, and search for survivors in the north. Bravo team was to help secure the LZ and head south for survivors. I've been in 2 missions dealing with zombies, they're vicious, and I still hesitiate when I fire for the first one I see. Sad really.

We rushed out of the helicopter in a large public square, businesses had turned into military barracks and tents had been set up for military command to send out orders and set the plan for reclaiming the city. The ground was littered with trash, blood and old remains of the old world. I swear I was more phones on the ground than dirt. Sad how before people HAD to get them but now, there useless.

Sgt. Louis ordered us to halt outside the command tent and headed inside. We waited.

"Hey Davis, ready for this shit man?" the man next to me said.

I looked over at him and smiled slightly, "Yeah Jameson, been ready. Heard Delta team got fucked, leading some survivors out."

Jameson looked at the ground and spit. "Yeah, but we will avenge their deaths. Semper Fi bro."

"Hoorah."

Sgt. Louis emerged from the tent and said something on his walkie talkie. All I heard was roger that.

"Ok ladies, Command reports that LZ is secure already and for us to proceed to search for survivors. We go up 10 blocks and if we find any then we head back and go another 10. All right? GREAT let's go!"

There were some grumbles but the sergeant didn't appear to hear them. We knew our real orders; those were just some fake coded order to cover our real ones. I hate that we have to do it but it needs to be done. WE began our jog to the northern edge of the perimeter of the LZ command base and rallied outside of it for another pep talk.

"Boys, half of you are veterans. You know what's out there and what to expect but for you newbies. BE prepared. They will come for you and kill you. Hoorah?

We all yelled "Hoorah!"

The gates open, showing us the desolate city of Sarala, Illinois. Buildings were old, glass was broken, trash was littering the entire ground, and rotting bodies covered the road itself.

Louis. Jameson. Frost. Turley. Roman. Hudson. Polanski. Fredrick. Corey. Allen. Jackson. And me.

These were my team mates. They were ready. We would survive this and end this infestation. For Empire. For the King.

"On me, watch all sides. Follow straight through the center of street and Roman let me know when we pass 1000 ft so we can begin to search for survivors."

WE nodded and proceeded forward. I watched the center right. Like Northeast, for you people who aren't smart. We heard some shuffles but nothing emerged from the dead alley ways and destroyed buildings.

"Boss, we've passed 1000."

Sgt. Louis nodded. He pointed to an apartment building. Semi large towns had a few of these and if survivors would hide, it'd be there.

Louis pointed two fingers on each hand to the side alleyways on the flank of the apartment. Then he pointed 4 fingers to the center doors. Fredrick, Corey, Allen and Jackson went into the alleyways on the flanks while Louis, Jameson, Frost and I went to the main doors. The rest of the team would guard the outside for any zombies attacking from behind.

WE waited until we heard the ok from the Alleyway teams. Once we heard there ready, we all headed inside simultaneously. The lobby was a mess and had a few straggling zombies inside. We each popped them in the head without trouble. My silencer made it quiet so we didn't alert any nearby zombies we didn't see. Alley ways teams reported the main floor was clear in the back so All men inside the apartment headed in unison up the stairs.

Louis took point, followed by Jameson, Frost, Me, Fredrick, Corey, Allen, and Jackson took the back respectively.

Louis and Jameson took the right as the stairs split into a left and right. Frost and I took left. I popped two walking Zombies and then heard some crashing in a distant hallway.

My walkie talkie reported clear for the teams in the second floor, all except us.

"Frost, you hear that?"

Frost nodded. "Sgt. We got a lot of crashing at the end of the hallway. Room unknown. Request backup."

Not a minute later, Corey and Fredrick emerge behind us as our backup. Yay…

All four of us proceed slowly. All room were empty, the Hallway led to a large door that read, 'Cafeteria Floor 2'. We all stack up on the sides of the door, taking a deep breathe Frost opens the door slowly and heads inside. Followed by Corey and Fredrick. I enter last and freeze in my steps. Inside the Cafeteria was a herd of Zombies standing there. Doing nothing until we entered. They turned at once and rushed Corey and Frost.

"SHIT! LOUIS WE got –" Fredrick started but he would never finish his sentence as zombies swarmed over Corey's screaming body and took him down.

I rushed back into the Hallway and turned around and retreated quickly but firing at the rushing foe. "Louis! Frost, Corey and Fredrick are down. Easily 40 or so foes. Someone sealed them into the Cafeteria! Fuck!" I released my walkie talkie and focused on the rushing foe. I had killed 10 of them but they were closing in so I turn and bolted for the end of the Hallway that led to the Hallway with the stairs and hopefully some reinforcements. I rounded the corner was met by Allen and Jackson.

They raised there weapons and began to fire at the diminishing horde that was rounding the corner. AS the three of use slaughtered their numbers we finally managed to kill them.

"Fuck, some group had to of locked them in there. Survivors are here." Allen muttered to me.

I nodded and closed my eyes. The images of My fallen comrades were etched into my brain forever. Frost's startled face and Corey innocent one. Fredrick had no idea they would lunge at him over Corey. Hell I can't believe it either.

Louis turned the corner followed by Jameson.

"Three dead? Fuck! Lets just move up to the final floor and check for the survivors." Louis said, his face a twist of anger.

WE headed into the stairwell and entered the 3rd floor. It was one large room. Meant to be a gym but now it was a sleeping, resting or relaxing area for the survivors.

As we entered the 3rd floor and entered the gym, 10 surviving people sat in a corner with a shamble of guns and knives. Their eyes had bangs under them, they were thinner than holocaust members and they looked exhausted.

"Who… Are you?" one of them asked.

I looked to Louis, who nodded.

"The Extermination crew."

Then we opened fire on the living humans of Sarala, Illinois.

1 building down. 50 more to go.

**Julian POV**

As Julian fled with his surviving team, he couldn't help but pity for those who stayed behind for the Military. No one believed him. They are killers. May God help them… America has turned into an Evil that it swore to fight… God Help us…


End file.
